


It's been too long...

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyki surprises Lavi one evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been too long...

Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, phased partway through the wall, so he was only partly in the alley beyond.

He could see the young redhead standing with his back to him idly tossing and catching a small hammer in one hand, while whistling a jaunty ditty to himself.

The alley was lit only by the light of a crescent moon.

Tyki was now only a hair's breadth from the other man's back. The corners of his mouth rose in a knowing smirk. He had chosen his more casual appearance tonight. Black hair, loose; strands of it gracing his cheek bones. His expensive looking white shirt was unbuttoned to mid chest, showing off toned grey skin. Black dress trousers sat low on his hips, a silver chain from belt loop to rear pocket.

The Noah's grin spread wider in anticipation. One half step more and he wound one solid hand around the pale throat before him and phased his other arm through the man's pelvis.

"Hello Exorcist." He breathed into the redhead's ear, as the man yelped in surprise, redoubling his grip on the hammer.

Tyki's unnaturally long tongue licked along the sensitive edge of Lavi's ear, causing the younger man to tremble. The Pleasure chuckled at this, pleased. He allowed only the fingertips of the hand through Lavi's pelvis to become tangible, stroking lightly along his growing arousal, and was rewarded by a low growl from the shorter man, who rubbed his head against Tyki's neck and jaw like a cat.

"Mmm... Hello lovely." Purred the Pleasure, rolling his hips, and his own hardness, against the redhead's rear, smiling when he pushed back, seeking the contact. "Glad to see me?"

The dark-haired Noah removed his hands, needing to claim Lavi's lips. He willed himself fully tangible and roughly turned the younger man in his arms, pushing him firmly against the wall of the alley, and pressing his lips hungrily to the redhead's willing mouth, parting his lips with his tongue, sliding it past teeth to taste the man in his arms.

The kiss rapidly became heated, The Pleasure's body pressed flush to the Exorcist's, heating his blood further. Lavi moaned around the tongue in his mouth, bringing the hand not holding his Innocence up to roughly tangle in The Pleasure's dark, tousled, hair.

Pulling away slightly, the red haired man glanced up into eyes of vivid gold with an expanse of deepest black at the core.

"Tyki..." He sighed.

"Shŏnen..." The older man flicked up the corners of his mouth in his customary smirk, before returning his lips to Lavi's mouth; gently at first, a light brush of lips against lips, affectionate, seductive.

The Pleasure ran his tongue teasingly over Lavi's lips which parted quickly, allowing entrance; he explored the warm, wet cavern; running his tongue over teeth and roof of mouth, before leading Lavi's tongue in a passionate dance, until they were both panting and moaning into the others' mouth.

Tyki's hands had dropped to the redhead's rear during their kiss, pulling him roughly against him, rubbing their arousals together, causing Lavi's legs to tremble, and Tyki to redouble his hold to prevent the man from falling.

Lavi drew back from the kiss, eyes glazed, "Tyki...Gods, please...it's been too long..."

Tyki growled, "I can't promise to keep control, Shŏnen; as you say it  _has_  been too long."

"Does it look like I care? Just please...I want you inside me."

Tyki laughed breathlessly, his grin widening almost imperceptibly.

"So wanton." He sighed, bring his lips crashing back to the younger man's mouth and grinding his hips into Lavi's groin. The hands on the redhead's rear gripped hard. Lavi smiled inside thinking of the marks they would leave. The physical proof that these trysts with the man who should be his enemy actually happened.

He could feel the older man's control start to slip – the energy that surrounded him changing, radiating danger.

Lavi pulled back from the kiss, slipping a small container of oil from inside his jacket and looking slyly up at Tyki through his lashes. "Quickly."

Tyki laughed, head tipped back, sounding manic, "Prepared, Shŏnen..." his voice was gravelly and thick with lust, making Lavi's cock twitch with need.

Before he knew it hands stronger than his own had turned him to the wall, kicked his legs apart and... a rush of cold air on his lower half told him those same hands had phased his trousers and pants off him. He felt slick, viscous fluid slide down his coccyx and over the sensitive flesh of his entrance. He moaned, rocking his arse backward seeking Tyki's touch – which was suddenly there.

He gasped as two of the Noah's fingers thrust into him, impatiently spreading the oil, stretching him.

"Oh, Gods...urrrgh...Tyki...more please..."

Tyki added a third finger, "So tight, Shŏnen...So hot..."

With that The Pleasure's patience snapped, removing his fingers he lifted the redhead's hips higher with one hand and placed the head of his already oiled cock against Lavi's modestly prepared arse... and thrust inside, with little of his usual caution or control.

Lavi grunted at the same time as Tyki cried out in pleasure, "Ahhhh...Exorcist!"

Once accommodated he began to thrust ruthlessly, both hands on Lavi's hips, leaving more bruises.

Lavi's palms were pressed to the wall to aid his balance, the rough brick leaving grazes, glad for Tyki's hands on his hips stopping him from falling. Even with the oil it was painful, but even so the pleasure was there and within a few thrusts started to overweigh the discomfort.

"Oh God, Tyki. Feels...so...good."

"Am I shŏnen? Am I your God?" Tyki replied, a crazed edge to his voice.

"Ahhh...as...as close...mmmm...as I have...ha...to one...anyway."

The redhead's words fuelled the Pleasure's lust and he thrust himself deeper in to the Exorcists tight, hot rear. Leaning forward he bit Lavi's neck and sucked along the corded muscle.

Tyki was beyond coherent thought, his whole being focused on Lavi's tight heat surrounding his cock, the way the muscles tightened on him, the heat of him, the body under his hands so vital, lithe and lean; so fragile. That he could break him with one command to a Tease, or one hand to his neck and *snap*... He growled audibly, fighting down his destructive desires and thrusting harder, deeper, faster... using the pleasure to dominate the darkest aspect of his Noah.

The force of Tyki's movements brought the pair of them to their knees, Lavi cried out in surprise and pain as his knees hit the ground, and then in pleasure as the Noah's thrust caught the place inside him, making him see stars. He took his neglected sex in hand, his innocence forgotten; lay on the ground underneath them. He was so close, so delirious from the sudden roughness of their coupling, from the naked desire in the noises the man behind him was making that he knew he would come with only a few strokes, and he could tell Tyki was as close.

"T-Tyki... so close..."

"Lavi..." the Pleasure growled and with one more deep, violent thrust came hard inside the Exorcist, biting hard enough on Lavi's neck that he drew blood.

Feeling the wet warmth fill him, hearing the sound Tyki made when he came, tipped Lavi over the edge. The redhead's released slammed through him, spilling in hot white spurts over his hand and his innocence. The force of his orgasm fogged his vision and he would have embraced the cold of the alley floor if it hadn't been for the strong arms of the brunette holding him up as they rode out the last of their high.

He became aware of Tyki lapping his neck, licking up his blood, and shuddered, his libido already making an attempt to recover.

It was moments like this in the bitter sweet joy of the moment that he knew he could never give up this man.

Tyki seemed to have recovered enough now to be mostly back in his white mind.

"Shŏnen, was I too rough?" He sat back on his heals turning Lavi to face him so the younger man straddled him.

"I don't care, it was worth it. How many times will I have to tell you that I like you,  _all_ of you, whichever way, for you to believe me?"

He lent forward and kissed the man's grey lips, finding the kiss returned desire and something more tender mingled.

"I need to get back; Allen and Kanda. They will start to wonder... or else kill each other. I don't suppose you could will me back into my pants ojiji?"

"Che! Ojiji! Some respect for your elders. Sorry, shŏnen, I'm late to meet the Earl as it is." Tyki was standing buttoning his fly.

"Hentai! You just want to look at my arse a while longer!"

"Well it's such a lovely arse, little one...mmm; I could have you all over again." He sighed theatrically, "If it weren't for my obligations... the Earl can be quite, demanding."

Fully clothed the Exorcist stepped forward catching the brunette in his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips before he could phase back through the wall of the alley.

"Until next time, red." Said the Pleasure before stepping back and out of sight, his fingers disappearing last as they slipped from Lavi's hand.

The Exorcist stood for a moment a finger tracing his bruised lips, before stooping to pick up his now sticky innocence. He smiled at the aches in his body, the delicious reminder that he had a lover.

He walked off into the cool night, whistling the jaunty little ditty happily to himself.

 


End file.
